Make Me A Supermodel (or something like it)
by Chersti
Summary: Dean and Sam have signed up for the reality show Make Me A Supermodel and it's time for the obligatory makeover episode!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Supernatural or anything associated with the show. I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure anything you recognize in this story belongs to the CW network and its associates. I only borrowed the characters and the concept to make this silly little fic.**

**A/N: This fic is not meant to be taken seriously, as it is merely a very self-indulgent mini-fusion combining Supernatural with my favourite guilty pleasure "Make Me A Supermodel". I'm one of those people that are addicted to makeovers and the more drastic they are the more I like them. Keeping that in mind, I would like to sincerely apologize for making Dean have long hair initially and giving Sam highlights. Constructive criticism is welcomed, meaningless flaming is not :) Enjoy! (Or something like that…)**

**The guys' resultant haircuts:**

**Dean – **Aaron Tveit's profile picture on IMDB, or Chris Evans in the first Captain America-movie (post-serum)

**Sam – **almost shoulder length, "sun bleached" hair in the classic surfer-look

Dean knew that when you sign up for a show like "Make Me a Supermodel" there is always a guarantee of a makeover episode, and people with long hair always stand in danger of losing significant parts of their mane. Even so, he had hoped that his own shoulder length, thick, wavy locks would be left somewhat in their original condition after the makeover-episode. He was after all in a rock band when he wasn't modelling, and his hair had almost become his thing in the business. Now, however, it looked like his hair had met its end. The celebrity stylist was currently looking in his eyes, pulling his hair back and turning his head this way and that. The amount of time she was using on assessing him was a pretty sure sign she was considering a pretty drastic change for him, not that he hadn't gone through some drastic changes already – the diet and workout regime they kept them on here was ridiculous. Dean had never before lived as healthily as he did on this show. Sure he always made sure to keep his body in shape enough for modelling, but he had to admit that his body had never quite looked as good before as it did now.

"I think you can expect to loose some weight tomorrow," the stylist said with a mischievous smile and a wink, before she moved on to her next victim.

He would have been more bummed out about it, but when she said something to Sammy about lightening him up, he started to imagine his brother as a blond. Maybe short hair wouldn't be so bad after all.

Bright and early the next morning, as _early in the morning _was usually when their days would start, all of them filed in to the exclusive "Cutler's Salon", were given a short briefing and were assigned different spots in the salon. Dean didn't know if he should count himself lucky or not, to not be one of the first to get styled, but he did know that it was going to be fun to see Sammy's new hair, as he _was_ one of the first to go. He was already trying to come up with as many blond-related nicknames as possible. Since he didn't know how his own hair would turn out he had to be prepared with counter-insults, just in case.

When the stylist was done applying dye to Sam's hair, he waved Dean over and they chatted while they waited for the bleach to do its work. All the while joking about how ridiculous Sam would look as a blond. Dean was kind of bummed out when he was ushered away to his own stylist when the time came to rinse out Sam's hair, but he guessed it was only fair that Sam got to laugh at him a little as well. Only, Dean is taken away from the other's view together with the two girls that are also losing their hair, because apparently the TV-folks want to do some big reveal.

"So Dean, first we're going to get rid of most of the bulk and then we're doing some highlights and lowlights to create a little life in your hair. We're thinking a slightly blonder, 40's style haircut, with shorter sides and a fairly long top. What do you say?"

"I don't really know what to say. Go for it, maybe? I guess there's really no point in me protesting either, is there?"

As it turns out, the seclusion was only to make it easier for the crew to film the other contestants without accidentally revealing any of the biggest changes before their time. So Sam and the other models are in fact allowed to come over and keep them company or just to satisfy their own curiosity, which is really the most likely reason for them being there. When Sam comes over again, his hair is blonder, though not as blond as Dean had hoped, more sun bleached really, and Dean can't refrain from making a quip or two about his brother's new surfer mane. He would've made more quips, but at that moment his own head was full of foil, so he thought it best to not shoot himself in the foot.

When the stylist is finally done blow-drying and styling his hair he feels unsettled and naked. His head feels really light and the warm air from the blow dryer felt really weird on his newly exposed neck. To make matters worse he barely recognises the guy staring back at him in the mirror. It's not that it looks bad, it looks damn good actually, but the way the hair is styled back from his face combined with the short sides makes his face look sharper, more defined. It's like all his features stand out more, and it really looks fantastic, it's just really unfamiliar. The highlights also make him look blond. He wasn't that far from blond before, but then there was at least some doubt towards whether to define him as blond or brunet. Now he looks like a definite blond, not a light blond, but still undoubtedly blond.

"Looks like I'm not the only blond in the family anymore," Sam quips while wearing a shit eating grin.

"Oh shut up. At least I don't look like a step-in for Matthew McConaughey."

Sam just shakes his head at the weak retaliation, then he turns slightly more serious: "Hey, it looks good, man. Really different, but, uh, definitely good."

Dean just shakes his head at this, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks (especially since he can't hide it behind his hair anymore): "Thanks, bitch."

"Jerk," comes the obligatory response.

The morning after is kind of bizarre. First of all, showering for the first time with short hair is really freaky. You use way too much shampoo, and the water spray feels weirdly close to your head. Then there's the constant startle every time he looks in a mirror. It's like there's someone else looking back at him, a vaguely familiar person yes, but not himself, almost like having a very mild form of dysmorphia. The only bright spot is that the relaxed, but still slicked back, look they had done for him at the salon is fairly easy to replicate, so he doesn't need to use several minutes on styling his hair like many of the other contestants have to. This is a significant advantage considering the extensive skin care regime the management has them on, it would've been bad enough that he would have to use several minutes in the morning on applying face products, if he wouldn't have had to use a lot of extra time on his hair as well.

When he enters the kitchen to get his customary morning coffee, Sam is already there leaning up against the counter with a cup of coffee of his own. When his brother sees him, Dean can tell he does a double take.

"You know, that haircut on you is going to take some getting used to."

"You're telling me? It's like seeing a stranger every time I look in a mirror."

This is the first time it occurs to him that he will have to face the real world after this show, looking like he does now. How are any of the guys in the band going take him seriously when he not only models, but actually looks like a model too - no to mention that he mainly exists on rabbit chow at the moment. They're probably going to laugh him off and tell him to go join a boy band.

The bastards.


End file.
